He loves her, She loves him
by animelover07821
Summary: Naruto's back... and one kunoichi is very happy he's back. what will there relationship turn into? a naruhina fanfic
1. meeting again

**Hi everyone!! This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me**

**Anyways**

**Point of view**

_Thought_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto****. Wish I did though…**

He loves her, She loves him

Chapter 1

Meeting again

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Uzumaki Naruto is one of the most talented ninjas in Konoha.

He trained with a Sannin for 2 years...

And now he's back, even more powerful

He returned because of Sasuke...

He was persistent to get him back

And he had the reason to go back to his loved one

Those caring, lavender eyes that make him never give up…

….Hyuuga Hinata

**Naruto POV**

"Uhmm... Sakura-chan...Where's Hinata?" I asked as we walked to Ichiraku

"I know that her meeting place with team 10 is at the park…" she replied

"OK!! Thanks Sakura!!" I yelled as I ran to the Park.

10 minutes later

Naruto got to the park and looked for Hinata

"Hello Naruto-kun…" a voice said

Naruto turned around to a guy leaning on a tree

"Ne? who are you?" he asked

Suddenly a boy riding a gigantic dog landed near them.

"OI! Shi- Ne? Naruto? Is that you?" the boy asked.

"K-kiba and Akamaru?"

"It is you… How're you doing?"

"I'm fine!! Believe it!"

"Naruto-kun… I can't believe you recognized Kiba easily… you don't even know me" the man who covered his face said.

"Hey kiba… Who's he?" he whispered

"He's Shino."

"NANI?!?!? Sh-shino…. Ah, hehe I didn't recognize you there. Sorry...hehe"he said as he rubbed the back of his head

Naruto suddenly sensed someone behind the fence

He instantly knew who it was……

He ran to the place where the person was hiding and greeted her.

"HINATA!!! It's you!! Why were you hiding?"

"N-n-naruto? I uhmm… I-I-" she said as she turned red and fainted.

"ne? Hinata? OI Hinata?!" Naruto yelled as he caught her.

"ugh… not again." Kiba said.

Naruto carried her to a tree and laid her gently under it.

He looked at her intently since he longed for the day that he would get to see her.

_She looks more beautiful than the last time I saw her…_

Kiba noticed that Naruto stared at Hinata and see him blush

He approached Naruto and whispered in his ear,

"You still like her, don't you?" he said as he smirked.

"Ne? I uhmm… I-I well…uhmm" he stuttered as his blush grew redder.

Kiba noticed this as he smirked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"But I uh... I-I…."

"Why don't you ask her to the festival next week?"

"She won't go out with me… I know she won't..."

"Geez Naruto… You're still a dense baka aren't you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"She likes you since the first day she met you. You don't know how much she missed you when you left."

"But why did she hide from me a while ago?..."

"Because she gets scared coz she might embarrass herself in front of you and you might laugh at her and maybe even hate her,"

"Oh…Last question, why do you know this?"

"I can sometimes sense it and she also tells me these things…"

Silence

"So….. are you gonna ask her?" Kiba asked breaking the silence between them.

"uhmm… would you look at the time.. hehehe I've got to go!!... Maybe some other time..." He said as he ran.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Kiba said to himself as he watched Naruto run to the distance.

**Hey guys!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter… It's my first fanfic!! ****Send me a review for comments on how I can improve this... and you guys would really help if you give me tips on this...**

**Peace out!!**

**animelover07821**


	2. the festival

Hey! This is the 2nd chapter so I hope you enjoy this!

**DISCLAIMER: Don't OWN Naruto. Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

He loves her, She loves him

Chapter 2

The festival

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Naruto arrived at his old apartment he laid on his bed thinking…

_Should I ask her? But what if Kiba was lying? But he can't lie… he's one of Hinata's best friends. Maybe I should ask her….. but what if she says no?_

This is what was on Naruto's mind the whole night.

He couldn't sleep thinking about her.

He thought about how she would react if he asked her to the festival.

And he also thought of how he would kick Kiba's ass if he found out he lied.

The next day, Naruto woke up, got dressed and ran through the streets looking for the girl he had always loved…

"HINATA?!" he yelled as villagers stared at him.

But just as destiny would have it, he bumped into her as they both fell down to the ground.

"oh, I-I'm sorry. I w-wasn't loo-" she stopped talking as she saw Naruto staring at her

His ocean blue eyes met her caring, lavender eyes.

"N-naruto-kun… I, uhmm, I-I'm sorry…"

"It's alright Hinata. I was, uhmm actually looking for you…."

"Ne? What for Naruto-kun?"

"Well, I was, uhmm, thinking about a-asking you to the f-f-festival next week? I-it's okay if you don't want to… I'll understand…."

"I'd l-love to go with you, Naruto."

"Really? Yes! Well I've got to go… bye Hinata-chan" he said as he waved goodbye to her.

**Hinata POV**

"OMG. I have to find Sakura…." I said as I ran to Ino's flower shop where Sakura might be.

When I arrived at the shop, Ino and Sakura were talking.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Are you blushing?" Ino said smiling.

"It's Naruto."

"What? He talked to you?!"

"What did he say?"

"He asked to me to the festival."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't even know what to say to him. I don't know what to wear."

"Don't worry. Me and Sakura will help you."

"Thanks you guys." I said as I hugged them.

The days went by so fast until one more day before the festival.

Hinata and Sakura went to a shop to look for kimonos for the both of them.

They looked through a lot of different kimonos until Hinata found one she liked.

Naruto looked through his closet and found a kimono he could wear for the festival.

"This is perfect!" he said to himself. That night Naruto can't sleep thinking about the festival and how excited he is that he's going with Hinata.

The day of the festival has arrived and all of the villagers were excited. They hanged up different colored lanterns and decorations. Everyone was busy preparing for tonight. Many people went to buy kimonos and gifts for their dates. Naruto went to a jewelry shop and looked through a lot of expensive things.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun. How may I help you?" the man said.

"I was going to buy a gift for this girl who I'm going with to the festival tonight." He replied.

"I know just the thing." He said as he grabbed a box. He opened it and showed it to Naruto.

"It's perfect! Thanks!" he said and paid for it.

That night, Naruto took out his orange and black kimono and put in his pocket his gift for Hinata. Meanwhile, Hinata got ready and waited for Naruto to arrive.

Naruto left his apartment and walked to Hinata's house. He knocked on the door and was surprised to see her. She was wearing a lavender and white kimono and her hair was up with chopsticks in them.

_Sh-she looks so beautiful…_

"H-hello Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan… you look very beautiful tonight." He said and smiled. She blushed a light shade of red and smiled back to him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."she replied as they walked to the festival.

The two shinobi spent the night together. They laughed and enjoyed the games at the festival. But what they enjoyed the most was spending time together.

After sometime, they walked through the park where the moon shined through. There were many trees and flowers that they saw.

"I had so much fun tonight Naruto-kun."

"Me too….. uhmm, Hinata…."

"Ne Naruto?"

"I have something for you…" he said as he took out the box he bought earlier. He handed it to Hinata and she opened it. Inside the box was a silver necklace that had a lavender gem on the flower shaped pendant.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful…. Thank you Naruto-kun." She said as she gave a small smile and hugged him. Naruto blushed deep red as he hugged him back. He took the necklace and put in on her neck.

"It's perfect for you, Hinata." He said.

Naruto walked her back to her house as the festival ended. They stopped at the door to say their goodbyes.

"Thank you for tonight Naruto-kun. I had a wonderful time."

"I had a wonderful night too. Thanks for spending it with me."

"Well, uhmm… goodnight."

"Goodnight Hinata….." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata turned red as she went inside the house.

**Hi guys. Advance thank you for reading my story. I had a lot of inspiration from the story "Secret Keeper"…. Good luck to the author!!! Hope you people out there enjoy my story! **

**Peace out!**

**animelover07821**


	3. as lovers get closer

Hey peoples! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto!. Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

He loves her, She loves him

Chapter 3

As we get closer

As Hinata shut her door she ran up to her room to call Sakura.

-Hinata's POV-

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

"hello, can I speak to Sakura please? It's Hinata."

"HI! It's me! How'd your date go with Naruto? Tell me **EVERY LITTLE DETAIL!"**

So I started telling her how sweet naruto was and how we enjoyed our time together. My mind was playing everything that happened that night. I smiled and blushed as I remembered that he kissed me.

"Oh. My. God!" she yelled

"He kissed you! He **KISSED ** **YOU**! He **KISSED YOU! YOU!**"

"Uhmm… yeah."

"He likes you! He has to! I mean, why would he kiss you?"

"W-well….. maybe it's just his way of saying thanks..?"

"Oh so if he says thanks to Kiba, he has to kiss him?"

"WHAT! WHY WOULD HE EVEN DO THAT?"

"My point exactly… he likes you.. maybe even more than that… ever thought of that?"

"Why would h-he like m-me?... I mean I'm not as strong as he is.. I'm not as pretty as you or Ino or Tenten."

"What are you saying! Are you crazy! You're very beautiful! You shouldn't compare yourself to us!"

"S-sorry Sakura-chan. Maybe you're right. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow right?'

"Yeah. Good night." She said as she hung up the phone.

I hung up the phone and lay on my bed and went to sleep.

-Naruto's POV-

I walked back home as I looked at couples from the festival heading home. _What if Hinata and me were like them? But I don't think she'll even like me… at least I made Hinata happy tonight. _I smiled as I remembered how she laughed and enjoyed the night with me. I went in my apartment and lay on my bed and went to sleep.

Hi everyone!

Short chapter, I know but my tests are coming up and have to study so hard that it should feel like my brain would explode from to much info…

You guys should read 'secret keeper' by to love-is-to lie… very good story!

Read and review please!

Peace out! 

animelover07821


	4. a mission to remember part 1

Hi everyone

Hi everyone!

Thanks lots to the people for reading!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

He loves her, she loves him

Chapter 4

A mission to remember part 1

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

The morning sun shone through Hinata's window as she woke up. She heard her cousin calling and knocking on her door as she got up.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. Hinata opened her door to greet her cousin.

"Good morning Neji-san… what is it?" she asked.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office. She has a mission for you." He replied.

"Thank you for informing me…" she said as she gently shut her door to get ready.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha to get to the hokage's office.

'_I'm going to be late if I don't hurry! Why does ramen have to take three whole minutes to cook anyway?!' _he thought as he felt his stomach growl.

He hurriedly opened the door and entered. "Tsunade baa-chan! I'm sorry if I'm late! I forgot-" he stopped yelling as he saw a certain kunoichi stand in front of him. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered. "ah…. Hinata-chan! Why are you here?" he asked.

"That's why I called you here. I have a mission for you. I know it's too early since it was just the festival yesterday, but it's important. You have to find a flower that only blooms at night. It is said that it can cure anything as long as the moon's light shone on it. They call it the lunar flower. You could find this flower in the waterfall village. This is what it looks like" She said as she handed them a picture of the flower.

It had white petals with red and blue dots on it. Naruto handed the picture to Hinata and she put it in her pocket.

"But w-why us?" Hinata asked. "We need a medic nin to go on this mission but all the others are busy in the hospital and Sakura is on another mission with Shizune. And, if you're wondering why naruto has to go with you, the others aren't available"

"Yes! It's been a long time since I've been on a mission!! Come on Hinata!!" he yelled as he grabbed her hand and ran outside. She turned her head as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Naruto, shouldn't w-we get our things f-first?" she asked. "ah! That's right! Let's just meet at the gates in half an hour." he replied as he ran off to his apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two arrived at the gates and were ready to go. They started walking in an uncomfortable silence so Hinata started talking **(eh? Hinata? Talking?) **

"Naruto, why d-do you th-think Tsunade-sama wants t-to do w-with the flower?"

"I don't know…hey, do you remember the mission we went on to go find that scent bug? That was so cool! And YOU were so great! You beat those guys all by yourself!"

"th-thank you… Naruto-kun" she said as she blushed.

Naruto gave her a grin as his heart started beating faster and his stomach started turning as he stared at her and his cheeks suddenly felt warm. _She sure looks cute when she blushes… _he thought. She noticed him staring and asked,

"w-what's w-wrong naruto-kun?"

He suddenly realized what he was doing and said, "ah!!. n-n-n-nothing, h-hinata-chan.. hehehe…" as he rubbed the back of his head and gave a toothy grin as he tried to hide his blush that seemed to grow.

_He looks cute…hehehe _she thought as her blush grew as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour had passed and it was getting darker. Naruto noticed this and turned to the girl

beside her.

"Let's stay here for the night. I brought a tent… but I only brought one…" he said lowering his head. Hinata looked up at him waiting for him to speak again.

He suddenly shot his head back up and gave her a smile.

"I know! You don't have to worry about anything, Hinata-chan! You can stay in the tent and I'll sleep outside the tent."

"b-but, w-won't you get cold? Y-you might get s-sick a-and ther-" Naruto suddenly cut her off

"don't worry! I'll be fine! Besides it's kind of unfair if I stay in the tent and you stay outside in the cold… and it wouldn't be right if we stay in the tent together…" he said and blushed at the last part. "I'll build a fire to keep us warm a bit…" he said as he went into the woods and left the

"naruto… thank you." she whispered and gave a small smile.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Night had come and it was becoming colder. The two had started a fire but it still was cold…

"n-naruto-kun.. are you sure y-you'll be okay out h-here? Th-there is s-still some s-space in th-the tent…"

"don't worry too much! I'll be okay!"

"b-but it's cold out… y-you could g-get sick."

"I'll be okay! Besides, there's a fire."

"o-okay…if you're sure…but at least h-have this b-blanket.."

"you keep it." He said and sat on the ground near the fire. Hinata went in the tent as they were ready to get a good night's rest.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Although naruto wouldn't admit it, he was freezing even if he was really close to the fire. He hugged his jacket tighter and lay on the ground and went to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the tent, Hinata was still awake. _Maybe I sh-should give this t-to n-naruto-kun…_ she thought as she held the extra blanket that naruto had refused to take earlier.

She went outside to find naruto sleeping, and he looked cold._ N-naruto-kun…_ she thought as she grabbed the blanket and put it over his shaking body.

"good night.. naruto-kun" she whispered as gave him a light kiss on the cheek and went back inside to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

The next morning, naruto woke up and was surprised to see a blanket over him.

_Eh? I don't remember grabbing this.. _he thought and something inside his chest started pounding and his stomach started turning as he suddenly realized why he didn't freeze to death last night.

Hinata.

He slowly stood up and silently opened the tent to find Hinata still asleep.

He looked at her and sat next to her. She looked so peaceful and fragile. He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

_Thank you… Hinata-chan.._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hi everyone!! It's been forever since I updated this. Gomen! My computer broke and I've been very busy since it's summer here. And this stupid mouse won't work properly so I can't open my account.**

**So being the nice little girl I am, I made this chapter extra long to make up for the delay.**

**Oh! And I'd like you guys to meet my new assistant who would be in every chapter from now on.. Ice cream-chan!!**

**Ice cream-chan: OHAYO!! Animelover07821 says to read and review please! It would make me taste even better!!**

**Animelover07821: what does being tasty have to do with anything??**

**Ice cream-chan: ….**

**Animelover07821: okay? Anyways! Read and review and I would really try to make the next chapter on time.**

**Peace out!!**

**Animelover07821**

**P.S. sorry for the long author's note (sweatdrops) hehehe..**


End file.
